


Best Morning Ever

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Harry and Draco sharing sleepy morning sex. No plot. Something simple for my first time with boy/boy. Juggling names/pronouns is hard.





	Best Morning Ever

Harry came awake slowly. A small peek at the window revealed it was light enough to get up. Only he did not want to get up. And there was no one and nothing that could make him. Was there anything better than a lie in?

He arched his back and straightened the duvet. His hand reached down to adjust his cock. A lie in with morning wood. That was better. He gave it a few lazy strokes.

His foot slid along the sheets, searching behind him, and bumped into Draco’s leg. Mmm, a lie in with morning wood and his sexy husband. Even better, he thought with a smile.

He rolled over to spoon behind Draco, arm over his waist. Best to gauge interest before getting hopes up too high. With slow movements Harry’s hand slid down Draco’s hip, reaching for his cock, which he found also ready to go. Best day ever! He pressed his erection into Draco’s backside.

“You’re not being very subtle.” Draco’s voice was husky from sleep.

Harry hugged his body close, caressing up and down Draco’s chest and belly. “Does that mean you want me to stop?” He nuzzled into the soft blond hair, and kissed the back of his neck.

“No.” Draco moaned sleepily and rolled over onto his back. “But I don’t want to help.”

Harry smiled against his shoulder and continued caressing the pale skin. He traced scars long ago healed, physical reminders of memories both good and bad. That awful day in the bathroom of sixth year. A dark red splotch from an angry witch when their relationship went public. The faint scar from the nipple ring he sported years ago. A small burn from the chocolate sauce on their first anniversary.

Harry pulled Draco over on his side so they were facing each other, pressed close together, legs tangling. Draco peeked at him with one eye before squeezing them both shut. 

“It’s so early!”

Harry smiled fondly and pressed a light kiss to Draco’s lips. They were pliant and smooth. Warm and familiar. He turned his head from side to side, grazing these perfect lips with his own. A tiny lick, just because he could. Nothing too vigorous for this slow morning.

Draco hummed his approval as Harry ran his hands along Draco’s forehead, smoothing the blond fringe. He tucked it behind Draco’s ear and traced the rim with his fingers. He pushed up onto his elbow so he could press gentle kisses to Draco’s cheeks. He couldn’t resist rubbing cheeks together until Draco scrunched up his face at the whisker burn. Harry moved down to kiss along Draco’s neck. Harry’s hand continued moving along his body, over hips and thighs and back up. Draco moaned and gave Harry’s hip a gentle squeeze.

With a single finger, Harry traced up Draco’s erection and down his own. Then trailed all his fingers lightly along Draco’s length, earning more delicious sleepy sounds. That low husky moan was music to his ears. He maintained a slow pace until Draco began to rock his hips.

Harry conjured lube, the orange and ginger kind that Draco liked best. He stroked slowly up and down Draco’s cock, wetting it all over. The citrus scent in the air was comforting. Familiar as the body in his arms. Harry smeared the lube over his own cock, then took both his and Draco’s in his hand.

He continued with his slow pace but increased the strength of his grip. He couldn’t hold back his own moans as Draco began to rock faster. Draco’s grip on his hip tightened. He nuzzled into Harry’s neck. Another moan, this one deeper and more desperate.

“More. Mmm… please.” How could Harry resist? He moved faster, harder, over their cocks, groaning at the feel of Draco against him. He pushed Draco onto his back and lay on top of him. He wanted to kiss that sweet mouth hard and deep but Draco was not a fan of sharing morning mouth. Instead he settled for kisses and nibbles along Draco’s neck and ear. They rocked their hips together. Harry’s hand flew faster and faster. He could feel Draco’s body tensing beneath him. So close. So close. It coiled in his belly then rocketed up his spine. 

With a deep moan, Harry came hard, spilling come over his hand onto the sheets and their bellies. 

“Oh fuck! Draco!” He rode out his orgasm, not slowing his pace until he heard Draco groan with his own orgasm. He slid to Draco’s side but continued gently stroking Draco’s softening cock. 

Finally, he cast a cleaning charm and pulled the duvet over them both. These mornings were so rare. He wanted to soak up the warmth of body next to him. Savor the delicious afterglow. Drift in and out of sleep with his head pillowed on Draco’s chest. Listen to the beat of his heart as it slowed. Play the part of a human blanket. He gave Draco one last kiss just above his nipple and sighed contentedly.

Draco rolled so his back was to Harry’s front. He pushed at Harry’s shins with his foot and mumbled, “Go make me tea.”

Harry smiled into the blond hair. Or, he would go make tea. 

“Any second now.” Harry snuggled closer. Draco linked their hands as Harry drifted back to sleep.


End file.
